Can't stay away
by Mel Uchiha Way
Summary: Sin conciencia me fui metiendo más y más en su juego. Ahora seria mi turno de moverme y terminar con esto de una ves, por más errónea que pueda ser mi jugada era la única que le daría fin. El peón se convirtió en reina y se había revelado ante el rey


Ni Naruto, ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son de la autoría de Mashashi Kishimoto. La historia es completamente mía

La canción es de The Veronicas y el nombre de la misma es Can't stay away

El Summary de la historia fue creado por mi mejor amiga, **Luciana Flores**

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje obsceno, Contenido sexual

**

* * *

**

**Can't Stay away – No puedo alejarme**

**Esto está mal**

**Debería haberme ido**

**Todavía seguimos acostados**

**Porque no puedo alejarme**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana obligándome a abrir los ojos. Traté de levantarme pero fue imposible. Me di vuelta y me lo encontré a él. Sujetaba con firmeza mi cintura, mientras dormía apaciblemente. Se encontraba desnudo, al igual que yo.

Y mis recuerdos cayeron como un gran balde de agua fría sobre mí. Otra vez había caído… Das lástima, Sakura.

**Flores de rosas**

**En tu habitación sucia**

**Vengo a jugar**

**Porque no puedo alejarme**

**No, no puedo alejarme**.

Me acuerdo de la primera vez… nos encontrábamos en una fiesta que se celebraba en la casa Ino. No me gustaban ese tipo de fiestas en donde todos terminaban ebrios y haciendo sus "cosas" en cualquier lugar, pero Ino era una de mis pocos amigos y yo no me podía negar. La estaba pasando bastante bien, bailaba con Ino y con Naruto mientras bebía algo de ponche. Pero tú, estabas ebrio y te besuqueabas con la zorra de Karin. De un momento a otro la aventaste y te acercaste a mí, me apartaste de mis amigos y me llevaste a un lugar más alejado. Me tomaste por la cintura y hundiste tu rostro en mi hombro.

- ¿Q-qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? – Te pregunté nerviosa, era raro que actuaras de esa manera.

- Vamos a mi casa – dijiste. Y como toda buena amiga, te obedecí.

- D-de acuerdo.

Llegamos, te sujetabas con fuerza a mi cintura ya que por tu estado no podías coordinar bien los pasos. Te llevé a tu habitación, y te ayudé a recostarte. Estaba por irme cuando jalaste con fuerza de mi brazo y caí sobre ti.

- E-espera S-Sasuke-kun, ¿q-qué haces? – te pregunté entrecortadamente.

- Sakura, te deseo, aquí y ahora – me dijiste en un tono ronco y lento mientras te apoderabas de mis labios.

Y yo simplemente me deje llevar. Había estado enamorada de ti desde pequeña. No solo era amor, sino también admiración. Siempre tenías las notas más altas y siempre estabas rodeado de gente. Todos querían ser tus amigos y estar contigo. En cambio yo, era tímida, demasiado. Mis notas nunca fueron las mejores a pesar de que me esforzara mucho y contaba con solo dos amigos Ino y Naruto. Fue gracias a él que pude acercarme a ti, pero siempre fui muy cobarde y jamás me atreví a confesarte lo que sentía, así que me conforme con ser tu amiga, tu confidente. Y fue así como nuestra amistad se formo. Una amistad que, en ese momento, se estaba desplomando…

Fuiste brusco, mordiste mi labio inferior con fuerza para introducir tu lengua en mi boca. Era mi primer beso y solo atiné a apoyar mis manos sobre tu pecho, tratando de que mi lengua siguiera el ritmo de la tuya. Recorrías cada rincón de mi boca como si de un dulce se tratara. La sensación era magnífica.

De pronto, las cosas empezaron a subir de nivel. Me tomaste por la cintura y me diste vuelta, quedando tu encima mío. Empezaste a desabotonar los botones mi camisa mientras desparramabas besos húmedos a lo largo de mi cuello.

- E-espera S-Sasuke-kun, t-tengo m-miedo - te dije, yo jamás había echo algo así y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo en ese momento, contigo en ese estado.

- Tranquila, lo vas a disfrutar – dijiste

Y de nuevo me deje llevar. Quería demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba de esa manera, entregándote mi cuerpo, dejándote ser el "primero". Terminaste de desabrochar mi camisa y me la quitaste de un tirón, al igual que mi corpiño. Luego volviste a apoderarte de mis labios, pero esta vez mi lengua podía seguir el ritmo de la tuya. Mientas nos besábamos, una de tus manos masajeaba mi seno izquierdo, mientras la otra bajó hasta mi zona mas íntima, metiéndose dentro de mi ropa interior. Grité fuerte cuando dos de tus dedos se hundieron en mi estrecha cavidad. Primero se movían despacio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo hacían con más rapidez, llegando cada vez mas hondo, mientras tus labios pasaron a mi seno, succionándolo con delicadeza.

- Ahhh, Sasuke-kun – Gemí cuando llegué a mi primer orgasmo.

Quitaste los dedos de mi interior y te dedicaste a sacar mis últimas prendas, quedándome así, completamente desnuda ante ti. Te sacaste la remera, y luego te ayudé, tímidamente, a quitarte los pantalones. Sacaste un preservativo de la mesita de luz y te lo colocaste mientras te posicionabas entre mis piernas. Besaste mis labios con gentileza, mientras de a poco, te ibas adentrando en mí. Grité un poco, cuando finalmente traspasaste mi himen. Te quedaste quieto, esperando a que yo me acostumbrara, pero de inmediato moví mis caderas para que continuaras. Las embestidas, en un principio, eran lentas y profundas, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se hacían cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. Yo me sujetaba a tu espalda con fuerza, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Finalmente, mis paredes vaginales atraparon tu miembro y llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Saliste de mi interior y te recostaste a mi lado, nos tapaste con la sábana y poco a poco, nos fuimos durmiendo mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre tu pecho y dibujabas extrañas formas con tu mano sobre mi espalda.

- Te amo, Sasuke-kun – te susurré al oído, asegurándome de que te encontrabas completamente dormido.

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente cuando sentí que te levantabas de la cama. Mi sonrojo no tardo en acudir a mis mejillas cuando te vi completamente desnudo. Traté de bajar la mirada pero de inmediato atrapaste mi cara e hiciste que te viera directo a los ojos.

- La pase genial Sakura, pero es hora de que te vayas, mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento y no puedo dejar que te vean, ya suficiente problemas he tenido con las otras zorras, así que se una zorrita obediente y márchate. Más tarde me gustaría repetir… – dijiste a centímetros de mis labios, con eso tono arrogante tan característico tuyo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Siempre supe que tu no me amabas, pero mi pobre corazón tenía la ilusión de que me tuvieras, aunque sea, un poco de cariño. Estaba tan equivocada, yo había sido solo una más, una puta más en tu larga lista. Mi mano se estrelló con fuerza contra tu mejilla, mientras las lágrimas rodaban sobre mi rostro. Me vestí con extrema rapidez para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Por suerte, solo atinaste a sujetarte la morada mejilla mientras me mirabas con sorpresa.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron hasta mi casa. Fui directo a al baño en donde me encerré y lloré por un gran periodo de tiempo. Luego me metí a la ducha y me deje caer, dejando que el agua diera directo con mi espalda. Permanecí así hasta que sentí el agua cálida tornarse helada, me sentía tan sucia…

Me juré que esto jamás se volvería a repetir, pero a ti, jamás se te puede decir NO…

**Estoy en conflicto**

**Inhalo, ahora soy adicta**

**A este lugar, a ti cariño**

**No puedo alejarme**

**No puedo alejarme**

**Nos levantamos, bajamos**

**Luego hacemos otra ronda**

**Esta mal, dicen**

**No, no puedo alejarme, no puedo alejarme**

Las clases continuaban con normalidad. Había pasado una semana de aquello y no me había atrevido a contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ino. Sería solo un mal – y muy doloroso- recuerdo.

Las primeras horas de clases habían terminado y era turno del almuerzo. Me senté con Ino y luego me dediqué a comer mi almuerzo, sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ino con notable preocupación

- ¿Y por qué me preguntas eso? – Le respondí saliendo de mi trance

- ¿Acaso estas bromeando? Esta semana has estado de lo más extraña. Prácticamente no me hablas y te noto completamente ida.

- N-no es nada, te lo aseguro Ino, es que mis padres últimamente pelean mucho, y estoy cansada de aquello – le mentí. Si bien aquello era verdad, no era el motivo real de mi estado. Las peleas de mis padres eran cotidianas en mi casa y yo había aprendido a ignorarlas, como ellos me ignoraban a mí.

- Lo lamento frentona, espero que se solucione pronto

- Yo también. Voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo

Otra vez me invadían esas inmensas ganas de llorar. Caminé a paso apresurado por los desolados pasillos hasta que te vi. Llevaba tratando de esquivarte toda la semana, gracias al cielo, no íbamos a la misma clase por lo que no fue muy difícil. Pero ese día, mi suerte había acabado.

Te encontrabas con una pelirroja de nombre Tayuya, si mal no recuerdo. Ella estaba recostada sobre la pared, con sus manos apoyadas en tu pecho. Tú le besabas el cuello mientras que una de tus manos se adentraba en su falda y la otra estrujaba su seno izquierdo. Podían escucharse los leves gemidos que la pelirroja emitía. Sentí una inmensa repulsión y de inmediato me eché a correr. El pensar que hace una semana yo había estado de esa manera hacía que mi estómago se revolviera con fuerza. Estaba por llegar al baño cuando alguien me tomo con fuerza del brazo e hizo que chocara contra la pared. Levanté mi rostro con confusión y resultaste ser tú. Traté de gritar pero de inmediato sellaste mi boca con un beso. Te golpeé con toda mi fuerza en el pecho, pero tomaste mis manos y las situaste por encima de mi cabeza con una sola tuya. Continuaste con la tarea de besarme, tomando mi mentón con tu mano libre. Me mordiste con tal fuerza el labio inferior, que de inmediato sentí algo de sangre resbalar por el mismo. Solo te separaste de mi cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

- ¿P-por qué me haces esto S-Sasuke? C-creí que eras mi amigo. –

- ¿Amigo? – dijiste en tono burlón – Yo nunca fui tu amigo. Simplemente jugaba pequeña. Y ahora, eres mía. – dijiste de manera autoritaria acercándote peligrosamente a mis labios.

- ¡No! Ya basta, suéltame maldito.

- ¿Ahora te quejas? La semana pasada recuerdo que lo disfrutaste mucho. Gritabas, pero de placer cuando te envestía una y otra vez – dijiste para luego apoderarte de mis labios nuevamente.

Traté de alejarte pero fue inútil. Resignada ante mis intentos de fuga simplemente me deje hacer. Me condujiste hasta lo que supuse sería el cuarto de limpieza, cerraste la puerta con traba, y luego continuamos besándonos. Era un beso desesperado y violento, mi manera de demostrarte lo que había estado sufriendo por tu culpa. Jalaste de mi cabello hacia atrás para que mi cuello quedara a tu disposición. Empezaste a mordisquearlo mientras tu otra mano bajaba hasta mi falda escolar adentrándose en la misma, llegando a mi zona más intima.

- Estas tan húmeda… - susurraste a mi oído, para luego lamer mi lóbulo.

Me quitaste la ropa interior y luego me diste vuelta. Rozabas tu miembro contra mi entrada, en un ritmo lento y desesperante. Yo solo atinaba a rasguñar la pared y a mover mis caderas en busca de más contacto.

- Pídemelo…- dijiste mientras sostenías mis caderas y controlabas el roce de nuestros sexos.

- Ahhh Sasuke-kun, p-por f-favor -

- ¿Por favor qué? – me preguntaste con suma tranquilidad

- H-hazme tuya.

Me penetraste de una sola estocada, provocando que gimiera sonoramente. Tus manos controlaban el vaivén de nuestras caderas mientras que tu boca se encargaba de lamer mi cuello. El ritmo de las embestidas era frenético y desenfrenado, mordía mi labio con fuerza para evitar gemir, pero la tarea se hacia imposible a medida que íbamos llegando al clímax. Mis paredes vaginales atraparon tu miembro y ambos ahogamos nuestros gritos, tu mordiendo mi hombro, y yo mordiendo con tal fuerza mi labio provocando que sangrase nuevamente. Saliste de mí, y te acomodaste la ropa.

- Eres mía. No tienes escapatoria, zorrita- mencionaste antes de marcharte y dejarme sola, en la penumbra de aquel cuarto, con mis sollozos de fondo.

**Desearía poder irme**

**Y nunca regresar**

**Cariño, sé que debería**

**Pero por ti ardería**

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Nuestros encuentros se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y pasionales. Yo había dejado de ser la tierna y tímida Sakura, tú me habías convertido en una adicta. Se me hacía imposible no poder sentirte, tocarte, te necesitaba. Quería que me hicieras tuya siempre, y ya no me importaba ser tu zorrita personal .Pero el precio de mi "droga" era demasiado alto... me alejé de mis mejores y únicos amigos, ya no me hablaba con Ino y esquivaba a Naruto. Si ellos se llegaban a enterar en lo que me había convertido, jamás me lo perdonarían. Había caído tan bajo, todo gracias a ti.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto, no me importaban las secuelas de mi maldita adicción. Pero llegó el día en que no lo soporté más, la droga me estaba matando…

Me invitaste a un bar un sábado, se ve que querías tomar algo antes de darme mi "dosis". Como siempre, obedecí y llegue a la hora pactada. Pasó una hora y todavía no llegabas por lo que me aventuré a ir al bar a pedirme un trago. Me senté en un sillón apartado de la pista de baile, bebiendo mi bebida, esperando a que te dignaras a aparecer cuando un chico muy parecido a ti se me acercó. A diferencia tuya, poseía el cabello corto y su piel era mucho más pálida. Era apuesto, pero no tanto como tu. Me invitó a bailar y acepté, estaba aburrida y el chico parecía amigable, otra cosa que los diferenciaba.

Nos desplazamos hasta la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar. En un principio, las canciones eran movidas y alegres, por lo que no había mucho contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, pero llegó el momento en donde empezaron a pasar música lenta y el contacto se hizo claramente presente. Sai, el nombre de aquel sujeto, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en mi hombro, yo posé mis manos a los lados de su cuello, disfrutando del momento.

- Eres hermosa, Sakura- susurró Sai a mi oído

Me sentí inmensamente feliz en ese corto instante, podía sentir como mis mejillas se coloreaban y una sincera sonrisa surgía de mis labios. Tú nunca me habías dicho que te parecía hermosa, y seguramente tampoco lo pensabas, yo solo era tu juguete sexual, tu zorrita…Sai me miró a los ojos y, poco a poco, fue acortando la distancia que nos separaba, dirigiéndose a mi boca. Sentí el leve roce de sus labios y luego…nada. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y encontré a Sai tirado en el piso, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Estaba por inclinarme y ayudarlo cuando sentí un brusco agarre en mi brazo izquierdo.

- Pero que…

- Aléjate de él – dijiste clavando tus filosos ojos en mi. Jamás te había visto así, podría jurar haber visto un resplandor rojo en aquellos ojos tan oscuros como el carbón.

- ¿S-Sasuke q-qué haces? – te pregunté con el miedo plasmado en los ojos

Pero no me respondiste, te dirigiste a Sai, lo tomaste por el cuello de la camisa con una mano y con la otra le diste un gran puñetazo. Traté de frenarte pero me empujaste y terminé en el suelo petrificada, observando la horrible escena.

Golpeabas a Sai una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a que se defendiera. La gente de inmediato hizo un círculo en torno a nosotros y gritaban cosas que no llegaba a comprender. El rostro de Sai estaba hinchado, cubierto de moretones y sangre que salía sin control de su nariz y boca. Yo simplemente miraba, sintiéndome en el medio de una horrible pesadilla. Cuando te pareció suficiente lo soltaste y te dirigiste nuevamente a mí, volviste a tomarme por el brazo y me levantaste en un movimiento totalmente brusco. Di vuelta mi rostro para observar a Sai, tirado en el suelo y carente de conciencia, las lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos. Me arrastraste hasta el baño de mujeres y a las pocas que se encontraban allí las echaste con un simple – ¡largo!- cargado de furia.

Me aventaste a uno de los cubículos y cerraste la puerta con traba. De un momento a otro sentí la dureza de la pared sobre mi espalda y el frío de tu mano recorrer una de mis piernas. Tus labios no tardaron mucho en llegar a mi cuello y empezar a dar mordiscos a lo largo de el. Yo me mantenía quieta, aturdida por lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos.

- Eres mía zorrita, que no se te olvide – dijiste cerca de mi oído para luego morder mi lóbulo

Y, de repente, caí en todo lo que había estado haciendo a lo largo de esos meses. Tú me habías pisoteado, corrompido y utilizado. Me había abandonado a mi misma para estar completamente sometida a ti. No tenía derecho a nada, solamente a acatar tus órdenes. Sin embargo, podía soportar todo aquello siempre que yo fuera la única perjudicada, después de todo, yo tampoco era completamente inocente en aquel juego retorcido. Pero… ¿Que había de Sai? El no entraba en el juego, él no era parte de esto, él solo me había sacado a bailar y, sin embargo, por esa simple acción, termino en un estado terrible, completamente inconsciente. Era injusto y yo era la única culpable.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y te di un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna. Te retorciste del dolor y me dejaste libre. Salí disparada de aquel cubículo y me dirigí a mi auto. Pisé el acelerador y me marché, directo a mi casa, terminaría de una vez con todo esto…

**No puedo alejarme**

**No puedo alejarme**

-Se fuerte Sakura, es la única manera- decía una vocecilla en mi mente una y otra vez mientras veía la soga sujeta de aquel árbol de cerezos que tantos recuerdos me traía, recuerdos de mi tierna y feliz niñez…

_Me encontraba recostada en el regazo de mi mamá, debajo del gran árbol de cerezos de nuestro jardín. Ella acariciaba mis largos y rosados cabellos con gentileza mientras yo veía los bonitos pétalos rosados que caían sin cesar._

_- Mamá – la llamé_

_- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?_

_- ¿Por que las flores de cerezo caen tan rápido? Si se ven tan bonitas en el árbol_

_- Pues veras, las flores de cerezo son muy delicadas, una simple ventisca basta para que caigan. Pero de esa manera se puede apreciar mejor su belleza, siendo así imposible verlas marchitar. ¿Tú sabes por que la flor de cerezo es el emblema samurai?_

_- Mmm, no_

_- Es porque la aspiración de un samurai es morir en su momento de máximo esplendor, en la batalla. No en su vejes. Un samurai jamás soportaría la idea de "marchitarse". Como tampoco se marchita la flor de cerezo en el árbol…_

Y yo no quería marchitarme, este no era mi momento de mayor esplendor, todo lo contrario, pero quería que todo acabara antes de que me hundiera más y más, antes de que finalmente me marchitara…

Me subí al banquito y tome la soga ajustándola a mi pálido cuello. Observé como las flores de cerezo caían una tras otra, dejándome a la vista un hermoso panorama, lo último que vería… Eché un último vistazo a mí alrededor esperando a que alguien me sacase de aquella terrible oscuridad en la que me había sumido, alguien que me tendiera un brazo para que no pudiera ahogarme, pero obviamente allí no había nadie, solo el gran árbol de cerezos y yo. Di un gran suspiro y salté de aquel banquito, al fin todo terminaría…

Abrí los ojos desorientada, para encontrarme con un bellísimo prado, adornado con preciosas flores y enormes árboles. Me incorporé y comencé a caminar, sintiendo el roce del pasto en mis pies descalzos y la cálida brisa sobre mi piel. A lo lejos divisé a una mujer, y decidí acercarme.

- ¿A-abuela? ¿Eres tú? – le pregunté sorprendida a la ancianita que se encontraba en frente mío

- Pues claro mi niña, que hermosa te has vuelto – mencionó dulcemente para luego darme un abrazo al que de inmediato correspondí.

- Te extrañe tanto abuela…

- Yo también pequeña… Pero tienes que volver

_Sakura… Por favor, despierta…_

- ¡No! No quiero abuela, no quiero volver… he sufrido demasiado allá, mis padres me ignoran por completo, lo único que hacen es pelear todo el día, y después esta Sasuke…

- Sakura, se que tus padres se han estado comportando de manera tonta estos últimos meses, pero te quieren muchísimo y no soportarían perderte y tampoco ese muchacho, Sasuke…

- El me odia abuela, me ha hecho mucho daño.

- Ese chico hizo cosas imperdonables, lo sé. Pero te necesita, Sakura. Eres la única que puede salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que esta sumido.

- El mismo se hundió, yo no puedo hacer nada

- Estas equivocada. Ese chico ha tenido muchos problemas en su vida, su manera de ser es solo un escudo, para evitar salir dañado nuevamente…

- Pero que fue lo que…- pero no pude seguir ya que mi abuela me interrumpió

- Te lo tendrá que contar él. Se que tu podrás ayudarlo… ya verás.

_Por favor… No me dejes…_

- No, eso no es verdad…

- Confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien, se fuerte pequeña.

- Te quiero abuela – dije rompiendo a llorar, para abrazar fuertemente a mi abuela

- Yo también Sakura…

_Perdóname Sakura, perdóname…_

_Vuelve conmigo…_

_Por favor…_

Esa voz…tu voz. Sonabas angustiado y triste, pero… ¿Por qué?

_Yo… te necesito_

¿Me necesitabas? ¿Mi abuela tenía razón? ¿Acaso yo te importaba?

_Despierta Sakura, Despierta…_

Y finalmente abrí los ojos. La ventana de aquella habitación se encontraba totalmente abierta por lo que los rayos de sol lograban iluminarla por completo. Diversas bolsas colgaban a mi costado con distintos contenidos, todas iban a mis dos brazos por medio de pequeños tubos insertos en mis venas. Sentí algo rodear mi mano y de inmediato dirigí mi vista a ese lugar. La sostenías con delicadeza, mientras la mirabas con los ojos llenos de culpa y tristeza. Seguías murmurando palabras para que yo despertara, tiernas y lindas palabras. Era como si fueras otra persona.

- Sasuke-kun – fue lo único que atiné a decirte.

- ¡Sakura! Oh Sakura, al fin despiertas… - dijiste para abrazarme con fuerza. ¿Acaso seguiría inconsciente?

- S-Sasuke-kun, m-me lastimas

- L-lo siento – creí que moriría de un shock, ¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha había tartamudeado? Definitivamente estaba inconsciente

- Sakura yo… lo siento mucho. Cuando te encontré allí, yo…

- ¿T-tu me s-salvaste? - ¿Me habías salvado?

- Esa noche…Luego de que te marchaste, te seguí… Estaba seguro de que cometerías una locura. Juro que casi muero al verte así…- dijiste mientras derramabas una pequeña lágrima, que me encargué de secar con mi mano.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun – te dije mientras te regalaba una sonrisa y acariciaba gentilmente tu rostro.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo fui el que te llevo a cometer eso, yo soy el culpable de todo lo que te ocurrió.

- No Sasuke-kun, ambos lo fuimos, y lo del suicidio fue mi decisión, no la tuya. Gracias por evitar que ocurra. Gracias por salvarme

- ¿Me perdonas? – dijiste en un tono serio, agachando la mirada

- Si Sasuke-kun, te perdono.

Estabas a punto de besarme pero te frené. Yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, tiempo para arreglar a mi muy dañado corazón. Comprendiste y te marchaste, diciéndome que mas tarde volverías a visitarme. Luego vinieron mis padres, me abrazaron fuerte y prometieron no volver a pelear jamás, me dieron el sermón de mi vida por mi "descabellada actitud" y también me preguntaron por ti. Me dijeron que habías pasado los dos días que estuve inconsciente sin despegarte de mi lado… aquello me conmocionó, de verdad te habías preocupado por mi, de verdad te importaba…

Los dos días que seguí en el hospital fueron bastante buenos, Naruto e Ino vinieron a visitarme, pudimos arreglar las cosas y les prometí no volver a alejarme. Definitivamente no merecía amigos como ellos, no me preguntaron nada y solo se preocuparon por mi bienestar, no entiendo como había podido estar tanto tiempo alejada de ellos. Tú, no volviste a aparecer.

El día del alta llegó y sin más, empaqué las pocas cosas que mi mamá había traído. Mis padres me esperaban afuera. Estaba por subirme al auto cuando te volví a ver. Te acercaste a mí y me dijiste si no podíamos dar una vuelta, le pregunté a mis padres y aceptaron sin problemas. Subí a tu auto y te pregunté a donde nos dirigíamos, pero no me quisiste decir. El viaje fue largo por lo que fue inevitable dormirme en el trayecto. Desperté cuando sentí tus labios sobre mi frente.

- Despierta, dormilona – dijiste en un tono dulce y gentil. Jamás te había escuchado hablar de esa manera…

- L-lo siento, ¿Dónde estamos?

- En la playa, ven – Me tendiste la mano y la sujeté con seguridad

Caminamos de la mano juntos hasta que llegamos a la orilla de aquella bonita playa. Nos mantuvimos un tiempo callados, contemplando el horizonte con nuestras manos entrelazadas cuando, finalmente, decidí romper el silencio

- ¿Por qué no viniste al hospital?

- Pensé que necesitarías tiempo para pensar… Tiempo para estar tranquila, con tus seres queridos…

- Yo… quería estar contigo- estaba segura de que mis mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas.

- Hmp, masoquista

- Hmp, idiota – te respondí en el mismo tono.

Y los dos reímos incontrolablemente, tanto que terminamos tirados en la arena, yo encima de ti.

- Sakura…- pronunciaste mientras acariciabas mi mejilla y me mirabas directo a los ojos, con una ternura que nunca vi en ellos.

- Dime

- Te amo

Y podría jurar haber escuchado el estallido de felicidad de mi corazón. Tú me amabas… Sasuke Uchiha me amaba.

- Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun

Y sellamos nuestro amor con un tierno beso. Si bien eras estúpido, arrogante, incompetente, grosero e incoherente, yo no podía estar lejos de ti, eras peor que cualquier adicción. Eras mi enfermedad y mi remedio, un complemento perfecto de los dos. Jamás podría alejarme de tu lado, eso era algo que mi corazón tenía bien claro.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

La historia se me ocurrió mientras volvía de la casa de mi padrino, escuchando esta canción xD Me dije: mmm interesante, asique empezé a escribirla y salió esto :P Espero que sea de su agrado ^^

En cuanto a las personas que estan siguiendo mi otro fic "Elecciones", todavía no empecé la continuación, pero prometó hacerlo mañana y, si Kamisama lo permite, la subiré en un lapso de 7 días, espero que me tengan paciencia :B

Un beso a todos y nos leemos pronto n.n

**Lucy y Noe**, gracias por aconsejarme y darme su apoyo con el fic, Las quiero muuuucho!

Por favor, quiero un Review u.u


End file.
